<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shineless sun by lovetelit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206763">shineless sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetelit/pseuds/lovetelit'>lovetelit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Pathcode (EXO)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetelit/pseuds/lovetelit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There were urban legends Jongdae had heard growing up, and never once did he think he would be in one of them. </p><p>Yet here he was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #4 — Into the Future</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shineless sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you to Mod N for your endless patience with me and the effort you put into this fest! thank you in advance to everyone who took the time to read this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Red painted the skies; dark like blood, brooding like a storm. Ever since the world ended, the sun had set, never to be seen again. In its place, a dull moon rose, bringing even more murkiness in an already bleak world. The sky was a reminder that the nine of them had failed in the only war that mattered, which brought the apocalypse, and separated them from each other.</p><p>Beside him, Baekhyun stirred from his sleep, greeting Jongdae with the normal peck on his cheek, and one on his lips. </p><p>He was the sunshine in the aftermath of it all. They had lost everything, but there was one constant that remained, and Jongdae was grateful. Though, perhaps not grateful enough. </p><p>Today was <i>the day</i>. Guilt wormed it’s way through his heart, beating with secrets untold and sins that could never be reversed. </p><p>“I think today’s going to be great,” Baekhyun whispered, not noticing a thing. He beamed at Jongdae, sweet at the tips and rose on his cheeks. Already, the room seemed to light up. </p><p>Jongdae rose from the thin mattress, though the weight in his gut anchored him down. There were urban legends Jongdae had grown up hearing. Ones where people sell their souls for a chance to have their wishes come true. Never once did he think he would be one of them. </p><p>Yet here he was. </p><p>A scar on the inside of his elbow indicated the type of promise he had made. A tiny <i>‘RV’</i> engraved in white, looking like nothing more than a stretch mark. It came with the risk of losing the one person who mattered most, but he had to do this— not for himself, but for whatever was left of the Earth. </p><p>With a snap, Baekhyun illuminated the house with his powers, a natural light bulb forming in between his fingers. The light reflected on his face, making his features shine even more. All Jongdae wanted was for this morning to last forever.</p><p>“Are you excited for the date tonight?” he asked, smile wide and bright, cheeks bunching up under his eyes. Jongdae’s heart stopped. Baekhyun was warm, bright, and everything he loves. A second passed, then more,  as Jongdae studied every detail on Baekhyun’s face. His small freckles, his hair swooping down to cover his eyes, the scars scattered across his neck; this moment was one of the last treasures Earth offered. </p><p>Tonight, it will all be gone. </p><p>Jongdae held back the sob that threatened to rack through his entire body. Instead, he kissed Baekhyun on the lips, letting every feeling he had for the other translate through that moment of connection. If Baekhyun was taken aback by the sudden intensity, he did not show it, and eagerly reciprocated.</p><p>Murmurs of love hummed through his body all morning, the skin where Baekhyun touched igniting and glowing. Every scar and mark on his body felt healed once Baekhyun’s lips touched them, and he never wanted it to end.</p><p>“I love you,” they whispered in unison, before giggling into their pillows. This was Jongdae’s last bite of happiness, and he was greedily gobbling it all down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pale pink light reflected off of Baekhyun’s face as he laughed, bright eyes twinkling in the dark night. Alcohol lingered on his lips as it spread into a smile— one that was dazed, hazy, <i>beautiful</i>. Blue reflected against his shirt, making the black of it shine even brighter. Baekhyun looked <i>so</i> happy.</p><p>Only for it to quickly turn to confusion as Jongdae pushed him to a wall behind the club. In the dark alley, five girls appeared. Shrouded in red, eyes equally filled with greed, hands emanating a black smoke as they lingered on Baekhyun’s chest. </p><p>He watched as Baekhyun begged for help, not doing anything as if his feet were cemented on the floor. White noise cloaked his ears, muting Baekhyun, muting the rabid dogs down the street, muting the girls as they took every inch of Baekhyun’s power, draining him bit by bit till he slumped against the brick walls, weak. Listlessly watching. Soulless body. Black smoke turned red.</p><p>The lights dimmed around him, perhaps a nod to what Baekhyun had just lost. The girls disappeared into the darkness once they got what they wanted, eyeing Jongdae with a smirk and hollow laughs echoing as red smoke swallowed them up. Then, he was alone. Sinking on his knees right beside Baekhyun’s weak body, regret thrummed through Jongdae’s blood, but what’s done is done. He had made a decision, and it was too late to take it back.</p><p>Tears lined his eyes, threatening to fall at any second. An apology was whispered into deaf ears. A glow seemed to radiate from Baekhyun, who was still glimmering even after his loss. </p><p>Jongdae clutched him closer to his chest, finally letting his tears fall, letting out everything as he processed what he had done. Quietly, a storm brew, rain dripping from the skies as Jongdae rocked back and forth with Baekhyun in his arms. </p><p>Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Jongdae gave Baekhyun a final peck on his lips. Then, one on his hands. He will live on, but these hands will never manipulate light again. And that was all on Jongdae. </p><p>He left, just as the black skies faded into blue. White, fluffy clouds drifted over his head, a bird sang a happy tune, and the people around him cried tears of joy. Jongdae wished he could feel the same, but the storm from last night lingered above him. </p><p>The sun rose for the first time in centuries, but Jongdae could barely feel the beam of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>to clarify:</p><p>-no, baekhyun is not dead, his powers just got taken away from him.</p><p>-I’m sorry if it was too confusing?</p><p>-thank you for reading, i really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>